Network resource allocation and utilization is a critical factor in any network. Given the expansive nature by which networks may be used, network operators need to manage these resources carefully to ensure quality of service and maintain other performance metrics. For example, machine-to-machine communications, such as, for example, utility monitoring, remote alarm system monitoring, vehicular telematics, vending machine monitoring (e.g., stock level checks), file back-up, etc., can consume network resources, in addition to other types of communications (e.g., voice communications, text communications, etc.).